


I am your cover

by misamisa711



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hallucination Lucifer (Supernatural) | Hallucifer, Hell Trauma, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Psychological Horror
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: Dean试图从地狱幻觉中将Sam挽救出来，那几乎注定是徒劳无功。
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I am your cover

Sam隐约感觉到自己不对劲。

自他睁开眼睛以来，他盯着空无一物的墙已经看了一整个早晨。白色的墙是属于旅馆的，没有贴上任何墙纸的单调的颜色。Castiel将他的墙推倒了，墙里面的记忆回来了。

Lucifer。Sam看见了魔鬼。

魔鬼此刻正站在他的床边。Sam在看到Lucifer的脸的那瞬间，他呆住了。

绝无可能，魔鬼此刻应该和Micheal一起呆在地狱的笼子里。

“你不是真的。”Sam说。

“噢，Sammy，你矢口否认的样子真是可爱。”Lucifer低头靠近了Sam，闻着Sam头发里的气味，他的语调里带着一丝病态。Sam几乎能闻到地狱里的硫磺和燃烧的气味，“我不是你的幻觉，我比任何事物都真实。”

“滚出我的脑子！”Sam朝Lucifer大喊。此刻，Dean从旅馆浴室里探出头来，嘴里叼着牙刷，嘴角上浮着泡沫。

“Sammy怎么了？”

“没事，我突然想到了些尴尬的事情。”Sam说，期望能转移Dean的注意力。

“嗯哼，八成是你小学的时候的那件。”Dean点点头，胸腔里发出赞同的哼哼声。

Dean的身影随着洗手池里的流水声消失在门后。Sam转过头来看向Lucifer。Lucifer在房间里东张西望，魔鬼走到房间的正中间，好奇地打量着旅馆房间内的装饰，Sam的床，简陋的小厨房，落着灰的电视机。

“我得说，经历过地狱后，这里显得倒是好多了，你说对吧，Sammy？”Lucifer一屁股坐在Sam的床上，坐在Sam的旁边，将手搭在他的肩膀上，点点头，露出同情的神色。

“离我远点，让我一个人静一静。”

不是真的，不是真的。Sam心想，他在心中默念，这一切不过是，用Lucifer的话来说，“地狱的余味”罢了。魔鬼正好好地呆在笼子里，不可能出现在这个地方。即使有，他也没法造成什么伤害。

于是Sam选择无视他。

无视魔鬼的手段显然无法奏效。三十分钟后，当Sam洗好脸刷好牙，换上新的衬衫来到楼下吃自助早餐时，Lucifer站在负责给客人煎蛋的那可怜家伙旁边，将煎蛋用的瓦斯炉成功地燃起熊熊火焰。Sam本想继续无视，但Lucifer的创意变得扭曲起来，他将那人变成了一支行走的火炬，这成功地让Sam当场摔掉了手中的盘子。

盘子碎裂在地上，着火的人消失了，融化和烧焦的皮肤也消失了，Sam这才回过神来。Dean担忧地看着他。

“老弟，你没事吧？”

“我昨晚没睡好。”

一个服务生走过来收拾走了地上的碎片，“我很抱歉但这要记在你的帐里。”她说，语调里没有半点歉意。

Sam说他没有睡好不是一个谎言，算是半假半真，他的确没有睡好，但是这跟他摔碎盘子没有关系。Dean似乎接受了这个说法，Dean摇摇头，往自己的盘子里添了更多的培根后回到窗边的位置上。

Sam看了看放置在自助餐保温炉中的培根，培根的油脂溢出来，在保温炉的底部形成一层油亮油亮的覆盖膜，在旅馆餐厅的灯光下显现出诡异的橘黄色光泽。Sam突然胃口全无，他转而给自己盛了点沙拉，走回到Dean的身边。

“你怎么了？”

“我怎么了？我很好。”这时他是完全在撒谎了。

Dean又惯例地取笑Sam的“素食习惯”，一边大口往肚子里塞培根。

当Lucifer的脸突然出现在窗玻璃的另一边时，Sam的突然惊叫成功地加深了Dean的怀疑。

“你看到了什么？”Dean狐疑地问。

Sam扶起被打翻在桌上的咖啡杯，手忙脚乱地用餐巾纸吸走流在桌面上的咖啡，“没什么，只是窗外的蜘蛛，我把它看成别的东西了。”

Dean看了一眼玻璃窗外，对于他来说，那里什么也没有。而在Sam的眼里，玻璃窗外站着他噩梦的化身，魔鬼本身。当Lucifer操纵着Nick的脸挤出一个笑容时，Sam想到的是那皮肉之下不断陷落的内里，正如那天他在跳入地狱去之前，往深渊中凝望时感受到的怪异感，他的头脑在警告着危险，他的脚步却在不断驱使他往前。

Lucifer往窗户上哈了一口气，那口气化作一团雾气在Dean脸前的玻璃窗上朦胧。Sam努力不去看向他右手边的方向，他完全无法预料魔鬼下一步的举动，毕竟，Lucifer的花样可是很多的。

“Sam，自从Cas把你那面该死的墙推倒后，你是不是看见了Lucifer？”

“没有。”Sam一口反驳。

“他就在这，对不对？”Dean问。

“我很难解释……Dean。”Sam的余光里，Lucifer用手指在玻璃上画了一个爱心的形状，Sam的注意力完全被吸引了过去，Lucifer又在爱心的形状里写下一个大写的字母L，然后是一个“➕”，最后是一个大写字母S。Sam在意识到那是什么的时候僵住了。

“那你就是看到了，此刻他在做什么呢？”

“他在……玻璃上写我的名字。”Sam说，他快速地吞了口口水，这不是个谎言，只不过跟真相一点也不沾边。

“真是诡异哈？”Dean往嘴里塞满培根，“待会我们去找找Bobby，看他能不能想到什么法子。”

Lucifer在窗外打了一个响指。Sam的面前，Dean嘴里的培根变成了腐烂的肉，混合着蠕动的蛆虫，而对此毫不知情的Dean大嚼特嚼着，Sam突然站起身来，吓了Dean一跳。

“这次又怎么了？”Dean张嘴，他的嘴里面有无数的无头节肢动物在蠕动着，有一些还掉出Dean的嘴角。Sam突然感到一阵反胃，“我要去厕所。”他捂着嘴说。

Sam冲到洗手间，抱着马桶将肚子里所剩不多的食物全部吐了出来。

他走到镜子前，打开水龙头，捧起几口水漱了漱口，Lucifer突然出现在镜子里的映像让Sam吓得后退了一步。

“这么快就厌烦我了吗？”魔鬼在他的身后，用着气音说。

“我不需要你。”

“哈哈。真有意思。那时候的你明明不是这么说的。”Lucifer干巴巴地说，“我们一起经历了那么多，你现在转头就要抛弃我，你可真无情无义呐。”

不是真的，不是真的。Sam想起了一个他偶然在报纸上看到的转移注意力的方法。他试着闭上眼睛，深呼吸然后捏紧拳头，之后松开，他在心中默念，“Lucifer现在在笼子里。”

“好吧好吧，我就消失一会，你可千万别后悔——”Lucifer在Sam耳边高喊，他的声音消失得很突然，连最后一个音节也消失在了空气之中。

Sam睁开眼，Lucifer的身影从洗手间里消失了。留给他的只剩下泛黄的白色瓷砖，以及水龙头里的水流持续落下，流入下水口的声音。

终于走了。Sam感到如释重负，他回到水池边，准备关上水龙头。

镜子里，倒映着不是他本人的映像。

那影像也不是Lucifer的，Sam看到眼前的情景，顿时膝盖一软。不不不，他心想。这都不是真的，Lucifer已经消失了，这不可能是他搞出来的东西。如果是Lucifer，他绝不会——

Sam用拳头打碎了眼前的镜子，那上面可怖的映像随着镜子的碎裂碎成一小片一小片。正当Sam以为不会变得更糟的时候那东西又聚拢起来，重新成为一个整体。突然，那东西脱离了它所栖身的镜子，嗖地飞出了平面，Sam大大后退了一步，镜子在他眼前轰然破碎，像是哗啦啦的雨一般掉落在洗手台和洗手间的地面。

就在此时，Sam的理智终于崩溃了。他尖叫出声。

“怎么了？”

在一片朦胧之中，传来Dean的叫喊。

Sam抬起头，他什么时候坐在了地面上？为什么他身边有那么多镜子的碎片？

“Sammy，该死的，你的脸。”

Sam伸手摸了摸自己的右脸颊，他感到手掌覆盖下的潮湿，当他将手拿下来放在眼前，发现脸上流出的血液沾到了手指上。

Dean在他眼前跪下来，一条手帕捂上他受伤的脸，“我们得尽快去Bobby那里。”Dean说。

——  
Sam和Dean几乎是逃离似的离开了这间汽车旅馆。一路上，Sam是死一般的沉默，这让Dean本就大感不妙的预感变得愈发自我验证起来。

他一边将Impala开到它马力的极限，一边用余光看着坐在副驾驶座上的，他的弟弟。

Sam一言不发地在座位上低头望着自己的掌心，全然不顾他脸上的血迹。Sam脸上的伤口在他们夺路而逃时就已经止住流血了，然而这并没有让Dean紧绷的神经放松多少。

Sam很古怪。Dean感觉得到，自从听见他弟弟时不时自问自答的时候，他就感觉到Sam的不对劲。

“我很抱歉，你还是回来吧。”Sam突然说。

“什么？”Dean问。

“当然，我不会再驱逐你了。”Sam的语调中有一丝顺从感，像是已经认命了一般。

“这是什么意思？”Dean追问。

“嘘嘘嘘，对不起，对不起。”Sam说。

直到此时，Dean才恍然大悟，Sam是在和“不存在的人”对话，他的回答不是针对自己。

Dean转头看向Sam的方向，Sam已经将头靠在车窗上，安静地睡着了。

——-  
“Sam不对劲。”Dean和Bobby站在Bobby家的起居室兼书房里，他偷偷看了远处站在厨房里的Sam一眼，确保对方没有在偷听这段对话。

“他在自言自语。老实说，见识过‘没有灵魂版本的Sam Winchester’，这个‘自己和自己说话版本的Sam’对我来说根本算不得是什么。”Bobby站在书桌前，手里翻动着一本厚厚的老旧书籍。

“Sam曾说他看见Lucifer。”Dean有些绝望，“说不定这会儿他正跟想象出来的Lucifer讲话呢。”

“放轻松，至少你弟弟现在有在好好睡觉，不是吗？地狱是个可怕的地方，你从那边回来后，不也不正常了好一段时间？”Bobby放下书，翻到其中的一页，他的视线自此就盯着那一页的文字。

“但这不一样！肯定有什么我们不知道的原因，让Lucifer虽还在笼子里，仍能通过某种方式联系得到Sam，影响他，搞坏我弟弟的脑子。”想到这，Dean就一阵痛心。

“冷静，现在还看不出来这到底是好是坏。”Bobby在桌旁坐下，从他眼前摇摇欲坠的书堆里抽出一张白纸，然后开始将书本上的内容抄写下来。

“凡是和Lucifer扯上关系的怎么可能算好？Lucifer在地狱里绝对对我弟弟做了什么，你看Sam现在的样子！他几乎就像个临床级别的斯德哥尔摩综合症患者！”

“天使没有任何理由去伤害他所附身的容器，”Bobby有点诧异，“天使和容器的关系更有些像是共生。当容器同意天使附身时，天使将不能做一切伤害容器的事情。那无异于伤害自身。”

“可那是Lucifer呀！为了让Sam同意成为他“真正的容器”之前，他对Sam做的那些事……”

Dean在Bobby的书房里走来走去。他视线所及的厨房里，Sam正靠在水槽上对着眼前的空气，仿佛那里真的存在一个谈话对象，他抱着双臂，时不时还点点头。

“我们再观察多一段时间吧，Sam只是需要一点时间去区分真实和幻境。他在适应这段过程。你要给他时间。”

“我绝不允许Lucifer搅和我弟弟的脑袋。”Dean咬牙切齿地说，他看向Sam，一种无力的感觉击中了他。为什么每当他觉得事情正走上正轨，一切都似乎在往顺利的方向发展的时候，生活就要显露出它险恶的一面？

“你弟弟最终会没事的，你要相信人心的修复能力。我是说，他经历过被迫和Lucifer锁在地狱牢笼里，但是Micheal也在不是吗？至少他会阻止Lucifer。更何况，Adam是你们的兄弟，他不会让Lucifer伤害自己的兄弟的。”

“我希望如此，”Dean叹了口气，捏捏鼻梁，“希望如此。”

————

Dean在观察Sam。

Sam在这一周以来都睡得很踏实，并没有重现出推倒心墙事件”后几天的失眠症状。是的，那几晚，在汽车旅馆里Dean清楚地听见Sam翻来覆去的声音。

Sam在和看不见的对象互动。

有时候是在他吃饭的时候。Sam会避开他左手边的位置，刻意绕开去，仿佛有个人正稳稳当当地坐在他的左手边似的。

有时候是Sam以为Dean没有注意到的时候。Sam会将脸转向一边，仿佛在倾听某人讲话，偶尔他会讲一两句Dean听不清的话。Sam的声音会压得很低很低，这让Dean不得不更加努力去分辨。

“你在害怕。”Sam说。

Dean心跳停了一拍。过了几秒他后知后觉地发现这不是冲着他来的。

“那时的我也是。”

“但是有我们两个人在一起的话，一定会没问题的，不是吗？”

Sam的语气里充满了让Dean不舒服的自豪感。Sam说“没问题”、“两个人在一起”，这是什么意思？难道魔鬼已经彻底地说服了Sam，怂恿他一起加入邪恶的大计了吗？这就是为什么Sam要躲着Dean的原因吗？

几天后，Dean决定再也忍不了了，他要去找Bobby。

踏入Bobby车库的一瞬间，对方被他突然能弄出的声音吓了一大跳。

“又是Sam？”Bobby从车底爬出，他用一块布满油污的抹布擦了擦他手中的扳手，慢慢起身走到Dean的面前。

“Sam的情况比你我想象得要严重得多，他在和他脑内的Lucifer密谋着什么。”

“Dean，Lucifer正好好地呆在地狱。他不可能就这么突然飞出来，抢走你的弟弟。”

“容器会吸引天使的荣光。你还记得吗？Jimmy告诉过我们的。容器一旦天使附身，就会和天使的荣光产生特殊的粘连。通过某些我们也不知道的机制，使得Lucifer可以通过荣光的残留持续影响着Sam。”

“你是说，Sam身上发生的不是所谓的‘回声’现象，而是Lucifer附身Sam后，通过在他身上留下的信标，一直在和Sam产生联系？”Bobby神色一凛。

“没错，或许是由于Lucifer的荣光还残存了一部分在Sam身上，又或许容器和天使之间的关系就像是两头接通的管道。总之，Sam还在受到Lucifer的蛊惑。鉴于Sam最近的言行，这变得更加令人不安起来了。”

“你刚才说Sam说了‘我们’，这可真是让人足够不安的啊。”Bobby说。

“你有什么发现吗？”Dean希望，再渺茫的希望也好，Sam能够好起来。

“我在书里发现一个咒语，一个仪式能够切断这种残留。但是我不是很确定——那是否会伤害到Sam。”Bobby露出了一个痛苦的表情，“书里只有对仪式的记载，并没有写明它会以什么样的方式起到作用。”

“至少比Lucifer占据着我弟的脑子强！”Dean说，他有些绝望，Sam变得神神秘秘、避不见人的，这可不是什么好事情的开端。

“好吧，至少值得一试。”Bobby说。

———  
Sam从睡梦中睁开眼睛，他刚要转身，就发现自己双手双脚不能动弹。Sam试图扭动手腕，却发现自己的手脚都被绑在了床上。

“Dean！”他大喊，“Bobby！”

Lucifer在墙角闪现，他的脸上一阵阴郁，“看来你那烦人的哥哥终于找到方法来拆散我俩了哈。”他说，一边走到Sam的床边。

“什么？不，我会跟他们解释清楚的。”Sam说。

“他们要怎样才会相信？”Lucifer垂头丧气，“况且看起来，我俩加起来都不太像是故事里的正派组合哈。”

Dean出现在门口，Lucifer和Sam同时转过脸去面对他。Sam一看见Dean就呼喊道：“Dean！这是怎么回事？快放开我！”

“抱歉老弟，你被Lucifer蒙蔽了。但是我们不怪你。”Dean神色凝重，他咬住下唇，一点一点逼近。Sam在看见Dean手上拿着的书时感觉绝望极了。

“你想要做什么？不，Dean，请停下。”Sam哀求。

“对不起，Sammy。这是为了你好。”Dean语毕，就念起Sam所不能理解的咒文来。起初，那咒语的力量就像是一阵旋风将他几乎从床上刮起。Sam尖叫起来，他奋力挣扎，手腕脚踝都被绳子勒出了红痕，床架被他的力量震得像是风中的枯树般阵阵抖动，金属支撑在地上发出刺耳的声音。

Dean又重复了一遍咒语。正在此时，Bobby赶到了现场，他看了一眼床上的Sam，露出骇然的表情，“Dean，我不觉得Sam现在的状态——”

Dean继续念着咒语，Sam感到有什么正从他的身上离去，像是有一只无形的手在他胸前捞起了什么，那东西轻盈如无物，但拿走他的时候，Sam立刻感受到了失去。

Sam大喊大叫，他的喉咙已经嘶哑，火辣辣地生疼，像是有人用刀将他的声带一遍又一遍地割开，再拼接回去好重复他的暴行。门外，Dean满脸泪水，他念着咒语，一遍又一遍，重复不停。屋内狂风四起，将Dean手上的书页哗哗地翻动起来。

“不——不——”Sam的眼球几乎要翻到了脑后去，他抖得几乎像是抽搐。Bobby按住他的肩膀，以免他的痉挛伤到自己。Sam的后脑勺疯狂砸着枕头，像是有人将他的身体当作一只皮球般地抛过来抛过去。

“你们这些愚蠢的，不思进取的无毛猩猩。”Sam张嘴，他说话的语调像极了Lucifer，“你以为我会伤害你弟弟？”

“Lucifer。”Bobby惊恐地说。

“如果你们以为我就是造成Sam精神错乱的元凶，那你们真的应该好好考虑自己的智商了。”

是Lucifer。Lucifer正在通过失去意识的Sam来发声。

Dean感到一阵恶心，他最后念完一遍咒语，手中的书落在地上，发出一声重击。

“你再也没法残害我弟弟了，滚回地狱去吧。”Dean说。

Sam发出一声剧烈的笑，“我伤害你弟弟？只要我想，你弟弟有一万种法子被折磨。然而他是我的容器，我‘真正的容器’，我和他可是被一项天然的‘和平协议’绑定了呢。”

“你什么意思？”Dean从怀里掏出一把恶魔之刃，接近了Lucifer，这个目前正占据着他弟弟身体的贱种。

“意思是，你以为你弟弟见到我，是因为我搞坏了他的脑子？仔细想想吧，我虽然很糟糕，但我只是‘掩饰’。掩饰”下面的东西才是真正糟糕的东西，如同地狱般糟糕的东西。不，比地狱还要糟糕的东西。”

“你的废话还是留到地狱里说去吧。”Dean将一瓶药水灌进了Sam的嘴里。Sam的喉咙深处发出恐怖的喀拉喀拉声。Dean屏息注视着Sam不断起伏的胸膛。突然之间，从Sam的嘴中吐出了一团散发出莹白色光芒的气团。那气团不像是荣光，如同游丝般微弱，却闪耀着荣光的色泽。那团东西离开Sam的身体后，Sam就闭上了眼睛，昏了过去。

看着昏睡中的Sam，Dean松了一口气。

都结束了。

——  
Sam做了一个梦。

梦中没有了Lucifer，他站在底特律的街头，孤身一人，置身于腐朽崩坏的钢筋水泥和建筑残骸之中。Sam趟着没过他脚踝的黑色的积水，他环顾四周，目所能及之处，没有任何熟悉的身影，连一个生命体的迹象都没有。

远处，Sam听见了沉闷的咚咚声，像是巨物的双脚击打在地面的声响，那声音从高楼与高楼化作的废墟之间传来，Sam仰头望向天空——

他的视线之中出现了一个庞然巨物。巨物有约四五十层楼那么高，底特律再高的巨塔也无法企及那物的高度。巨物浑身被石油一般的粘稠液体覆盖。巨物像是一个被等比放大的人的形态。但是，像是人的形态中，本应是脖子以上的部位的头颅像是被用利剑砍去了，只剩下一个巨大而平滑的切口，顺着伤口的空洞，黑色的液体持续不断地流下来，滴落在地面，混入地上不再流动的黑色积水中。

Sam的眼睛一放到到这个东西上，他身体就仿佛被冻结一般，无法动弹了。

巨物发现了Sam。它转身，改变移动的方向，向Sam的所在移动。Sam咬住嘴唇，不让自己发出一声尖叫。

巨物厉声高叫，发出像是被扼死的秃鹰一般的嘶吼。它的躯体以一种很诡异的频率抖动起来，残破的像是翅膀骨架一般的东西在它的背后舒展开来，翅骨的顶端扫过周遭的建筑物，掀起一波断壁残垣纷纷落下。石块砸落，将地上的黑水潭溅起巨大的水花，冰冷的点点水滴落在Sam的脸上，那感觉是多么地真实。

Sam凝望着眼前的庞然巨物。他感受到了恐惧，恐惧是他现时唯一残存的感觉。此刻，Lucifer不再站在他的身边和他一起战斗，一起分担彼此的恐惧，一起肩并肩站在庞然巨物的面前。如果他在，Lucifer会牵着他的手，然后不知从哪里变出一管能够一击将怪物打倒的火箭炮，Lucifer会朝着怪物胸口的位置发射炮弹，将它杀死。Lucifer在有的情境下，他会将Sam从背后拎起，飞向高空，将他带离这片荒废之地。

“我得说，Micheal一直缺少想象力。”Lucifer会一边取笑着大天使，一边向Sam展现在他们脚下掠过的废墟。黑暗和扭曲的碎石瓦砾里，闪耀着的光泽，黑水中漂浮着一些Sam的记忆的东西，除了痛苦，那里面还有一些快乐的回忆。

然而现在Sam只能感受到痛苦和绝望。只有他一个人，只剩下他一人站在废墟的中心，孤立无援。巨物仿佛能够探知到Sam的情绪。或者说，Sam的恐惧正是吸引它前来的饵料。

巨怪在Sam的面前停下，它跪下了。它脖子上的那个深邃的窟窿慢慢地显露在Sam的眼前，一点又一点，深渊在Sam的眼前显露出它本来的面目。

在断面之下，是深不见底的黑色空洞，Sam再定睛一看，组成黑暗的是无数的人手，它们在巨物的体内挥舞着，发出凄惨的哀鸣。那声音像是Jess，像是Madison，像是Meg Masters，那个被恶魔附身，然后清醒着死于Sam的驱魔的女大学生。突然之间，那一双双的手从洞口伸出，凑到Sam的脸边，一双双手将他拽起。Sam尖叫出声，他的双脚被拖离出水面，更多的手缠上了他的脖子、肩膀、手臂，将他拉进巨物脖子处的切口之中。

Sam被吞噬入巨物之中。

———

Dean愁苦地望着床上的Sam。他弟弟的情况没有变好，反而变得更糟了。自从实施那个仪式后，Sam一直在尖叫，在床上翻滚。他甚至还不知怎么地寻着了一把小刀，深深割破了双手的手掌，以至于Dean和Bobby不得不将Sam绑起来，以防他再次伤到自己。

有时候Sam的身体承受不住，他会短暂地昏过去一阵子，在他兴许是由噩梦组成的睡眠中喘息尖叫呐喊，将床踢得梆梆作响。数个小时后，Sam会突然惊醒，睁开双眼，嘴中伴随着恐惧的叫喊，仿佛他看到了什么可怕的东西。

Sam的脸颊一天天地凹陷，这让Dean的心一点点坍塌了下去。如果他真的做错了，如果魔鬼说的都是真的怎么办？幻想中的Lucifer只是Sam愈发精神错乱的假象，一个遮掩，一旦揭开这层掩饰，底下喷薄而出的才是更为扭曲和黑暗的事物？如果，在地狱中折磨了Sam的人根本不是Lucifer，而Lucifer制造出来的假象才是唯一阻止Sam发疯的东西？

Dean根本不敢去细想。

“Sammy，Sammy。“Dean试着喊他弟弟的名字。

Sam就像是一尊蜡像一样躺在床上一动不动，他持续盯着天花板，绿色的眼睛像是一潭死水，没有焦距，也没有一丝情绪。Dean盯着他弟弟的双眼，好奇Sam的双眼是看到了怎么样的恐惧，才能将他打倒。此刻的Sam就像是被困在了他的身体所作成的牢笼之中，持久地、残忍地被看不见的敌人恐吓，一遍遍摧毁直至倒地不起。

最终，在Bobby的一再劝说下，Dean不得不将Sam送进一家医院。他们声称，那里的医生在治疗“精神方面”的疾病上有所擅长。而Dean清楚地知道：他们治不好Sam，正如他搞砸了一切。

至少他们能为Sam提供让他昏睡得久一些的药物，必要的时候，他们将束缚住他的四肢，让他不至于再次伤害到自己。如果情况严重起来，Sam将被转移到由四周都是白色软垫组成的房间。

———

在洁白的病房里，Sam持续地睡着。他手背的皮肉里埋着输液的留置针，针头的另一端连接着源源不断地送往他体内的输液，输液里混入镇静剂，安定药物通过静脉一点一点地进入Sam的血液、体循环系统，保护着Sam狂躁的大脑。

Sam的大脑中上演着由药物构造出来的梦境。在那里，他见到了Lucifer。

Sam四处张望，他像是站在一片全然空白的白纸中央，没有过往，也没有未来，眼前只有他和他身前站着的大天使。

“我不会再离开你了。”Sam说，他的语气很是急切。想要渴望的冲动是如此剧烈。

在Sam扑入Lucifer怀中的时候，他终于感受到安宁。Lucifer的笑声，他在Sam背后收拢的手臂。Lucifer吻上了Sam的嘴，触觉是冰凉而清爽的，像是一阵微风拂过他的双唇。

“毕竟是我罩着你呢。”Lucifer贴着Sam的嘴说，他的嘴角扬起一个得意的弧度。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 看到这里。不知我有没有写清楚了？  
> Sam看到了Lucifer，Dean试图赶走Sam的地狱幻想。然而连Lucifer这层表象也失去之后，Sam看到的是恐惧本身。


End file.
